Rito Makes Like a Banana
by Miknel-san
Summary: Rito is having a very eventful day at school and he's starting to get tired of it. What will happen to him this time?
1. Chapter 1 Rito Splits

****A/N ****Hello, here's a new story for you all to read I hope you all like it, hopefully. The chapters in this story will be longer then my other stories, enjoy.

**Rito Makes Like a Banana... Chapter 1: Rito Splits**

Day: Friday, Time: 6:30 A.M., Place: Yuuki Household

Rito was laying in his bed as the rays of the morning sun shined its way into his room. He felt like he couldn't get up,_ What's this? I feel like I'm in a tight crowd, it's so warm. _He thought to himself. He then opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw the naked form of Lala laying closely on his right, the half-naked form of Momo on his left and the loosely dressed form of Nana laying on top of him; all sound asleep. "AAUGH!" He screams at the top of his voice waking the three princess'.

"Ha, what? Aaugh!" Momo and Nana say together as they fall off the bed to the floor.

Rito then jumps out of bed and runs to the door yanking it open, "Every dam morning..." He mutters before disappearing down the hall.

Lala, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, "What's going on?" She asks sitting up.

"Nothing Onee-sama." They say together, with red in their cheeks, as they picked themselves up.

Lala looks at them still sleepily, "Where's Rito?" She asks them.

Nana just blushed while her twin answered their older sister's question, "He... ah... went to get ready for school. We should follow his example and go get ready too." She says walking out of Rito's room followed by Nana.

Lala jumped off Rito's bed, "Ya, another day at school with Rito, my future hubby." She says cheerfully as she skips to her room.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opens a crack and Rito looks out to see if the coast was clear, _Looks like they left._ He thinks, he then heads back to his room. He changes into his school uniform and heads down stairs.

He walks into the kitchen to find his sister, Mikan, in the middle of making breakfast, "Well Rito, you must have had quite the wake up call to scream like that." She says with a smirk.

Rito stars at his sister annoyed, "Hush." He says heading to the refrigerator. "Mikan, I'm heading to school early today." He says pulling out an apple and a canned drink.

Before she could react Rito was out the door. _Was it that bad? Oh well._ She thinks before she continued on.

Time: 7:00 A.M., Place: Route to School

Rito is walking down the street toward his school, _Why do they do this to me? Honestly, I think I'm going to have a heart attack one of these mornings because of those three._ He thinks with a sigh. He finishes his drink, stops and places the can on the ground straight up, he then steps on it, crushing it. He then picks it up and puts it in his pocket. He then continues on until he reaches the corner, then he saw Haruna around the corner and walks up to her and somehow trips and lands on top of her and they both blush, but Haruna was blushing more. Rito then realized that his left hand was on her breast. He quickly recoiled and stood up, "Sorry Sairenji, it was an accident." He says as he helps her up.

Haruna, still very red, "It's okay Yuuki-kun... I should get going..." She says shyly as she turns and quickly runs away.

Sairenji... I... wanted to walk... with you." He says in disappointment and continues walking to school.

He reaches the school and walks in, but he bumps into someone and they both fall to the floor. The person he had bumped into was non-other then Kotagawa Yui. He had his face in between her chest and they were both blushing, "How Shameless!" She says before giving him a very hard slap on his cheek.

Rito, now rubbing his stinging check thinking, _It was an_ _accident_._ Why me? This sort of stuff never happen before Lala came into my life. _He sighs as he walks to his classroom, but stops when he hears two, "Rito-kun!"s, it was Run and Kyouko. Run came to school because it was her day off from work and Kyouko had decided to tag along.

"Oh, Rito-kun, I've missed you." Run says as she runs and jumps on him and snuggled her head on his chest, he in turn blushed like a red-hot pepper as the force knocks him to the floor.

"Run why are you two here?" He asks nervously.

"Today is my day off." Run says as she presses her breasts on him causing him to turn even redder. "I come to school on my days off." She says getting up.

"Okay, so why is Kyouko-san here?" He asks looking up at them.

"It's my day off too and I wanted to be a guest student, so Run asked the Principle. 'I still don't like the guy.' He agreed and then he tried to make a move on me, but it didn't turn out good for him." She says as she walks towards Rito, she then trips on her own foot and falls on top of Rito, her breast landing right on his face, "Oh, I'm so sorry Rito-kun." She says as she gets off him only to find out he was knocked out. She and Run then take him to his desk and wait for the class to start.

Time: 8:45 A.M., Place: The School's Library

In the library Rito is standing on a ladder looking for a book on the bookshelf, _Now, where is it?_ He thinks to himself. Yami then walks by reading a book about love and bumps the ladder causing Rito to fall backwards. Yami's reaction time was slow as Rito falls on top of her, pinning her to the ground. It was a very embarrassing moment for the two of them; Rito's red face was inches from Yami's, his left hand on her right breast and his right hand on her left breast and his left knee in between her legs pressed up against her... the next minute Rito is running out of the library yelling, "IT WAS AN ACCEDENT YAMI!"

Yami in full assassin mode; every strand of hair turned into a blade, hand blades, spiked shoes and angel wings, flies after him, "I DON'T CARE, JUST DIE!" She yells as she chases Rito all over the school trying to kill him.

Time: 10:00 A.M., Place: The School's Courtyard

Rito enters the courtyard out of breath, he turns to meet his fate, only to find that Yami wasn't there. Rito sighs in relief, _She finally_ _gave up. _He thinks as he sits down and leans on a nearby wall.

Oshizu enters the courtyard and sees Rito sitting at the far wall with his head down. She runs up to him to make sheer her friend was alright, "Rito are you alright?" She asks as she reaches him.

Rito looks up at the ghost girl, "I'm fine Oshizu, just finished a little jog around the school." He says with a smile. He then sees a stray dog wander into the courtyard and heads straight to Oshizu, _Oh great. _He thinks as the dog comes up behind Oshizu and starts barking.

Oshizu, hearing the sound of a dog's bark behind her, begins to freak out. A psychic impulse encircles the girl, picking up potted plants and gardening tools that were lying around. Rito and the dog were also picked up by Oshizu's powers. Faster and faster they flew around her until Rito went around so fast he ended up knocking the dog out of orbit and out of sight. Rito also flew out of orbit, but he ended up hurtling towards Oshizu. Rito, a pone impact, was knocked out, his face in between her chest and his arms around her. Oshizu finally calmed down and realized that Rito had been knocked out, "Oh no, Rito." She then notices where he had hit and started to blush, "I should take Rito to Mikado-sensei's office." She thinks out loud. She then uses her powers to take Rito to Mikado's office.

Less than a half hour later Rito wakes up on a bed in the nurse's office. He looks around, but sees no one, _Why__ is it always_ _me_? He asks himself as he gets out of the bed and exits the room.

Time: 11:45 A.M., Place: The School's Men's Room

Rito walks into the men's room and goes over to a stall, _Man, what else can go wrong today. _He thinks as he takes care of business, he then heads over to the sink and washes his hands and dries them. He then lowers his head, _Maybe I should just... _His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a finger nail on his neck going up and down, _Oh no, not her anyone but her._

He then hears her voice, "How's my servant doing today?" She asks.

Rito rises his head to see the reflection of Nemesis in the mirror, "Fine, just fine Nemesis." He says with a fake smile.

Nemesis smirks and wraps her arms around him pressing her chest to his back, "Good and it's 'Master Nemesis' to you."

Rito tenses up to what she did, "R-right, w-what is-is it y-you need of-of me, M-master Nemesis?" He asks nervously.

Nemesis looks at him with a smirk of mischief, "I am in need of a shoulder massage." She says as she grabs his wrist, "But not here, it smells." She says as she takes him out into the hall. She then has Rito sit with his back to the wall. Nemesis then sits on Rito's lap, "Now, rub." She says moving her long black hair from behind her to the front of her left shoulder.

Rito begins to rub her shoulders with a hint of red in his cheeks, _I kind of asked for this, note to self, 'never ask "what else could go wrong"', because that can lead to more trouble. _He thinks as he continues rubbing Nemesis' shoulders. _At least this isn't as bad as it could have been. _

A few minutes later Rito is startled when nemesis gets up off his lap, "That will be all for today servant." She says with a smile and a wink just before she teleports away.

Time: Noon, Place: The School's Hallways

Rito stands up and begins to make his way to where his friends are when he felt the ground shake. He stops and turns around to see a mob of random students with flowers on top of their heads and hearts in their eyes, "Yuuki-kun I love you!" They shout together as they approach him. Rito turns and runs like the wind down the hall.

A few halls away Saki, her friends Aya and Rin are walking together, _Oh, Zastin-sama of course I'll go out with you. _She daydreams. At that moment Rito turns the corner and runs right into Rin, the two of them then fall to the floor. They were both blushing because of where Rito's hands found their way to, "Yuuki Rito." Saki says furiously as she and Aya began to pull out a weapon or two.

Rito quickly got up and started to back away, "I'm so sorry, I was trying to..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard the shouts of the students stampeding towards them, "I wouldn't stay here if I were you." He says as he runs past them.

_What... why. _They wondered until they saw the stampede of students. Rin and Aya then form a human shield to protect Saki from the grope as they ran past them towards Rito.

Time: 12:30 P.M., Place: The School's Roof

Rito exits the school and enters the roof, _Why did I run to the roof? Now I'm trapped. _He thinks, he then hears the stamped coming up the stairs. _Got to find a place to hide. _He thinks as he looks around, but finds nowhere to hide. _I must be crazy to even think of this._ He thinks as he runs to the railing and hops over, he then lowers himself down over the edge. _Hopefully they wont see my fingers. _He thinks as he hears the grope enter and wonder the roof looking him. A voice to his left gets his attention, "What are you doing Rito-senpai?"

Earlier on the ground walking around was Mea, Yami's sister, and she took a look up at the clouds and notices a student with orange-spiky hair hanging off the edge of the roof, _Is that Rito-senpai, what is he doing?_ She thinks as jumps to where he is and hangs off the edge with one hand facing him, "What are you doing Rito-senpai?" She asks.

He turns to the girl, "Oh, hello Mea. Just hanging around." He then hears the roof door slam and he pulls himself up to the edge and sees flowers on the ground, _It's about time._ He thinks as he starts to pull himself up, but he looses his grip and starts to fall, but he stops when Mea grapes his wrist.

Now standing on the edge I got you Rito-senpai." Mea says She steps over the railing and pulls him up. He was almost all the way up when Mea tripped and falls backwards pulling Rito on top of her. Rito, feeling Mea's breasts pressing against him, starts to blush. Mea just smiles, Rito-senpai while your there, you want to do licky-licky things with me?" She asks licking her lips.

Rito turns even redder, "No." He says as he quickly got up. "But, thanks for the help Mea." He says then runs to the door and down the stairs.

_Maybe next time._ She told herself. She then jumps down from the roof and heads to class.

Time: 3:00 P.M., Place: Mikado's office

The school day was over and Rito was heading home, but he had gotten a note from Lala telling him to meet her in Mikado-sensei's office. He enters and sees Lala talking with her sisters while she has her D-dialer open and a bunch of her small inventions on the beds. "What's the matter Lala?" He asks as he approaches them.

Lala and them look at Rito when he asked that, "Hi Rito, one of my inventions has disappeared." She says sadly.

"Which one?" He asks.

"Celine-san, what are you doing?" They hear Momo ask. They turn to see Celine sitting in Mikado's chair biting what looks like a toy gun.

"Oh, there it is." Lala says as she steps forward. Without warning the gun fires a beam straight at Rito engulfing him in smoke. "Rito!" The smoke then clears revealing... "I mean Riko." Lala corrects herself. Standing before the sisters was the female form of Rito, Riko.

She looks down at herself, seeing the hills on her chest, "Not again." She groans.

Nana looks at Riko with jealousy in her eyes, _Why does he have a fully developed chest and I don't? It's not fair._ She thinks to herself.

Momo then hands Boy-Girl Change-kun to Lala, "Here Onee-sama." She then looks at Riko with a glint in her eyes, _I'll have to play with her later__._ She thinks.

The office door opens and in walks Rito's friend Saruyama, "Hey, have you seen..." He trails off as he sees Riko as she turns towards him, "Riko-chan!" He says as he heads towards her.

Riko panicked and went straight for the infamous bracelet she had seen earlier, _I got to get out of here. _She thinks as she grapes Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun off the bed, pressing the button she teleports away leaving behind her shirt, pants and her shoes. Saruyama went into despair, but perked up at an idea and walked over to the clothes on the floor. He picked them up and found that what he was looking for was not there, _She must not have been wearing any._ He began to turn red at the thought.

Nana runs right up to him grapes the clothes out of his hands and hits him in the face, "YOU BEAST!" She shouts, after that she and Momo place him on one of the beds as Lala collects her inventions and they head home.

Meanwhile Riko had teleported to her closet in her room and realized she only had her boxers on. _At least I'm not in public. _She thinks as she puts on a t-shirt and jeans. _I think I'll stay in here until the effects wear off._ She thinks as she sits down in her closet.

Time: 8:00 P.M., Place: Yuuki Household

Smoke leaks out of the closet, when it stops the doors open and Rito walks out, _It's about time, I'm hungry_. He thinks. He then hears laughter coming from down stairs. _What's going on down stairs? _He asks himself as he sneaks out of his room and down the stairs. He peaks around the corner and sees his sister, Lala and her sisters, Haruna, Yui, Oshizu, Run, Kyouko, Yami and Mea in their pajamas siting on the floor taking about their day.

Rito looks at them then looks down and makes a dissection. He then walks towards the front door, but stops when he hears his sister's voice, "Rito where are you going, it's late?" She asks looking at him with concern.

"I'm spending the night at dad's tonight." He answers then walks forward.

"Why?" Momo asks.

Rito returns to the spot he was at and looks at them with an irritated expression, "Why? Why? Because I can't take it anymore." He yells slamming his left fist against the wall shocking the girls with the sudden out burst. "I'm sick and tired of waking up each morning with a nosebleed because of you girls." He says as he points at the three princesses. "And you," He says as he points at Mikan. "I nearly had a heart attack the morning I found you in my bed." She looks away as she starts to blush at the memory of that night. "You guys will eventually kill me that way." He then looks at Yami, "Maybe the next time Yami attacks me I wont try to escape." He says with a serious tone. He then looks at Momo, "Momo, I want you to give up on this 'Harem plan' of yours." Everyone looks at her in disbelief. "It just wont work out, even if what you said is true, I'm just one person. I can't handle one girl, so what makes you think I can handle a group of girls." He then looks at Lala and closes his eyes, "Lala apart of me does love you," He pauses then opening his eyes, "But the other part of me wishes you never came into my life." Hearing this Lala's eyes widen and they start to tear up. "I just want to have a normal life again without all this 'shameless' actions." He then leaves them slamming the front door behind him causing the girls to flinch.

The house was silent, the girls deep in thought.

Rito is on route to his dad's place, he to is deep in thought, but he doesn't notice he is being followed by a mysterious figure on the roofs. Further down the street a monkey, that just escaped from the local zoo, is hanging by its tail on a lamp-post eating a banana. It then drops the peel and scampers away. Rito the approaches the lamp-post looking up at the stars thinking. He then steps on the banana peel, slips and falls. "Owww." He says in pain. He then hears a peeping sound coming from his right, he looks to see Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun still on his wrist, "Oh oh." In a flash of light his gone.

On a roof near by stands Nemesis looking very unhappy.

In the middle of a park under a tree Rito sits up, with his eyes closed he rubs the back of his head, "Man that really hurt, now where am I?" He asks out loud.

"We don't know Rito, we just got here." Several voices say.

"What?" Rito asks as he opens his eyes, siting in front of him are 11 boys who look similar to him and a girl who looks like Riko. Rito just stairs at them in shock.

**A/N **Well, that's chapter 1 btw don't expect chapters to update very much there are going to be at least 16 or so chapters. Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions. I have like other stories for TLR I'm working on so look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2 Rito's New Roommates

**A/N** Hello, I hope the readers of this story liked the first chapter as well as this chapter, enjoy.

**Rito Makes Like a Banana... Chapter 2: Rito's New Roommates**

Day: Friday, Time: 8:30 P.M., Place: The Park

In the middle of a park under a tree Rito sits up, with his eyes closed he rubs the back of his head, "Man that really hurt, now where am I?" He asks out loud.

"We don't know Rito, we just got here." Several voices say.

"What?" Rito asks as he opens his eyes, siting in front of him are eleven boys who look like him and a girl who looks like Riko.

Rito just stairs at them in shock, although the boys do look like Rito, but there are some differences; the three boys on the far left all have pink hair, the first boy has teal colored eyes and a Devilukean tail tipped with a metal wrench. The two boys next to him both have purple eyes and a Devilukean tail each, but the tip is different. The left boy's tail is tipped like a metal tulip while the other boy's tail is tipped with a metal claw. _This is weird. They look like Lala and her sisters, but with my face. _Rito thinks. He then looks at the fourth boy who has blue eyes and hair, _He reminds me of Haruna-chan. _The fifth boy Rito looks at has brown eyes and black hair and is giving Rito a look he usually gets from Kotegawa. Rito then turns to the sixth boy who looks like Run with those hot pink eyes and light green hair. Rito then looks at the seventh boy who looks at him with an emotionless expression, similar to Yami, with his dark red eyes and blond hair. The eighth boy, similar to the fourth boy, has blue eyes and hair, but also a beige ribbon around the lock of hair that is on his forhead between his eyes. The ninth boy has violet/blue eyes and red hair and for some odd reason is licking a rather large lollypop, U_mm, where did he get that?_ Rito asks himself. Rito looks at the tenth boy who has purple eyes and black hair, _Hmm, if he wore a red pointed hat with a sun on it he'd look like Kyouko-san. _Rito thinks. The last boy he looks at has brown eyes and hair and he looks at Rito with an expression similar to Rin's.

After several minutes of silence, "Okay, what in the world is going on here and who are you guys." Rito finally asks.

"I think I know what happened." The first boy says, "It seems that Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun malfunctioned when you slipped and fell causing you to split into multiple beings during the teleporting process."

Rito looks at the first boy, "Okay, so I've multiplied, but why do you all look similar yet different?" He asks.

"Well, I think the reason behind this was your eventful day." He says causing Rito to give him a look of question. "Your duplicates, that's us, have the powers and or abilities of all those you have had physical contacted with throughout the day. Our eye and hair color represents the person we are corresponded to, so I'm like a Lala-chan version of you." The Lala version of Rito answers.

Rito continues looking at him as if thinking it over, "Okay I think I got it, but what do I call you guys?" He asks.

They just looked at each other, "You can call me Riko." Riko says raising her hand up high.

Rito looks at the girl, "I was asking them Riko." He says referring to the eleven boys.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead and give a name to each of them." She says with a smile.

Rito looks back at the first boy, "Okay, I'll name you Rilo." He turns to the second boy, "I'll name you Rimo." He turns to the third boy, "Okay, I'll name you Rino." He turns to the fourth boy, "Okay, I'll name you Riho." He turns to the fifth boy, "I'll name you Riyo." He turns to the sixth boy, "Okay, I'll name you Riro." He turns to the seventh boy, "I'll name you Riyao." He turns to the eighth boy, "Okay, I'll name you Riso." He turns to the ninth boy, "I'll name you Rimeo." He turns to the tenth boy, "Okay, I'll name you Riouko." He turns to the eleventh boy, "And I'll name you Riin. Are you all okay with those names?" He asks.

The boys exchange looks with each other nodding, they then face Rito, "I'm good with it Rito." They say together.

Rito looks down and sighs, "Okay now what? I can't have duplicates of me roaming around town, there has to be a way we can fix this." He says out loud.

"Hmm, since I have Lala-chan's skills I can manage making a device that could fuse us back together." Rilo says.

Rito looks up at him, "And how long will that take?" He asks.

"A few months at best, but if I have access to Lala-chan's lab it would take less." He answers.

Rito puts his hand on his forehead, "That means I'll have to go back to the house." He says. Rito then stands up, "Alright, let's head back to the house." He says as he walks away and the others follow, unaware they are being watched by a pair of gold-colored eyes in the tree they were under.

Time: 8:55 P.M., Place: Outside the Yuuki household

Rito is standing in front of the door to his house holding a plastic bag, "Okay, here's what I want you guys to do." He says facing them. "Go around the house and enter my room through the window without making a sound, got it?"

"Got it." They say together, they then head around the house.

"Here I go..." Rito says to himself nervously as he enters the house.

Time: 8:40 P.M., Place: Inside the Yuuki household

After around thirty minutes of silence, "Are we really a burden to him?" Mikan voiced out miserably.

"H-he wished we never-" Lala chokes out, but is interrupted.

"Lala-chan, surely Yuuki-kun didn't mean it..." Sairenji comforts the Devilukean princess, giving her a friendly embrace.

"T-t-the harem p-plan... he-" Momo then covers her mouth with both hands whilst proceeding to weep loudly. Nana then stroked her on the back, now genuinely concerned for her sister.

There was an awkward silence there and the only sound that could be heard was Lala crying.

"That Beast! How dare he make my sister cry! I'm going to kill him!" Nana says in anger as she stands and starts walking to the front door, breaking the silence.

"Nana, wait!" Momo says taking hold of her sister's wrist.

"Let me go, Momo. I'm going to knock some sense into that guy." Nana says looking at her with a glare.

"But, Nana..." She murmurs as she was interrupted.

"And Momo… You need to give us some explanation about this 'harem' thing." Yui asks while standing up from where she was sitting.

"Kotegawa-san I think we should focus less in this 'harem' problem and more on how we should apologize to Yuuki-kun." Haruna says to Kotegawa.

"Why are you always taking his side?" Yui asks glaring at Haruna. "Why do you always have to protect that pervert?"

"Well excuse me, at least she's trying to protect the one she loves!" Oshizu remarks trying to protect her best friend. But Yui looks at Oshizu with eyes wide open.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Yui retorts, trying to process what the ghost girl just said.

"Oshizu-chan! Why did you have to tell everybody my secret?" Haruna demands while blushing.

"Shut up, everyone!" Mikan yelled. "You're all forcing Rito away and..."

"Oh you shut up, Mikan-san!" Momo replies glaring at Mikan. "You are always teasing Rito, never giving him any support, you even beat him when he accidentally gropes you even though deep down you know it was accident!"

"Run… There's something that I've been meaning to tell you…" Kyouko says looking at her best friend worriedly.

"Kyouko I think now is not the best time." Run says. "I'm sure it is nothing important."

"But it IS important! I... think... I've fallen in love with Rito-kun."

"WHAT?" Run asks shocked with the revelation. "Kyouko… How could you?" Run demands with tears in her eyes.

"Run please let me explain…"

Before long almost everyone is feuding with each other with a stream of tears in their eyes or sobbing uncontrollably.

Yami, deep in thought, hears the front door opening slowly and she looks in the direction of the sound as Rito walks into the doorway.

Rito turns to face them as the girls go silent the moment they notice him, "Hey, everyone." He says nervously as he looks around the room.

Lala dries the tears from her eyes as she stands up, "Rito..." She whispers as new tears trickle down her cheeks.

Rito looks at Lala, "Lala, I'm truly sorry for what I said earlier." He then looks at everyone else, "I'm sorry everyone, what I said earlier was out of line." He says then bows, "Please forgive me."

Lala walks up to him and straits him up, "I forgive you, Rito." She says giving him a hug.

Rito hugs her back, "Thanks Lala. I've been so stressed out lately that I just snapped, I'm sorry." He says hugging Lala tighter.

"I forgive you too, Rito-kun. And I'm sorry for causing you hardship." Momo apologizes followed by everyone but Yami, who avoids eye contact with Rito.

"It's alright, I know that none of you meant to do it." He says still hugging Lala. They then separate, "Well, it's getting late so I'll be turning in for the night." He says as he turns to leave.

"Hay, Rito what's in the bag?" Mikan asks.

Rito turns to look at her, "I need a good night sleep tonight, so while I was out I bought some locks for my door." He answers.

"Oh, okay. Good night Rito." She says, followed by the others.

"Good night everyone, don't stay up too late." He says concernly as he heads to the stairs. Rito walks up the stairs to his room and opens it to find that the interior is larger than it was before, about half the size of the princess' living room, "What the...?" Rito asks in a low voice as he closes the door behind him.

Rilo then walks up to Rito, "You didn't think we'd all fit in this small room did you?" He asks.

"No, what did you do?" Rito asks looking at him.

"I snuck into Lala-chan's lab and made a device to expand the room a bit." He answers.

"I see." Rito then takes a look around the room. In front of the door is Rito's bed and the window, to the right is the closet, to the left of the bed is Rito's desk (with several materials from Lala's lab) and to the left of the door is the dresser and the book-case. Between the book-case and the window on the far left are six beds and between the desk and the window are six more beds with their owners (excluding Rilo) sitting on them getting ready to turn in. "Well, I better put the locks on the door then go to bed." He says pulling out the locks from the bag.

"I'll do that Rito you go to bed, I'm going to be up for a while anyway." Rilo says stretching out his hand.

Rito then hands the bag with the locks in it to Rilo, "Thanks, Rilo." He says, he then gets ready for bed and gets under the covers. "Good night everyone." He says under his breath as Rilo turns the lights off after finishing setting up the locks on the door and the windows. He then walks over to the desk, turns on the lamp and starts tinkering.

Time: 9:25 P.M., Place: Outside the Yuuki household.

On the roof of the house across from Rito's bed room window stands a girl with golden eyes and long black hair wearing a black dress, "Hmm, my servant seems to have multiplied. Hmm, how do I go about getting them all for myself?" She asks out loud.

"Maybe I can help." A deep yet familiar voice says from behind Nemesis.

Nemesis turns around when she hears the voice, "Who's there?" She asks.

Standing in front her is a dark figure with gold-colored eyes, "An ally that can help you get what you want and get it fast." He says.

Nemesis folds her arms, "I'm listening." She says causing the figure to smile.

Day: Saturday, Time: 7:00 A.M., Place: Yuuki Household

The rays of the morning sun shined its way into the room of the thirteen teenagers one being Yuuki Rito, as the boy in question wakes up to the smell a sweet aroma, _What's that smell? Is it..._ He thinks as he opens his eyes to see Celine sitting on Riyo's bed with Riyo and Rimo, "Riyo, Rimo, what is Celine going here?" He asks trying not to shout.

"Mau." She says waving at Rito with a smile.

Rimo looks at Rito, "She just wanted to say high to everyone, apparently she saw Rilo sneak into Lala-chan's lab last night." He says as he glances at the boy sitting at the desk working on something or other. The others start waking up and they greet Celine.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Rimo can you ask Celine not to tell Momo about this?" Rito asks with some concern that his situation will be known be the girls.

"I did, she wont say a word about us." Rimo answers.

"Glad to hear that." Rito says as he turns and walks to the closet. He dresses in ordinary clothes and unlocks the locks on the door, "I'm going down to get breakfast and then I'm heading out, you guys can get some food when everyone else is gone, okay." He says as he closes the door behind him.

Moments later everyone is dressed and Riko is looking out the window and sees Rito and Mikan leaving the house together.

**A/N** Chapter 2 is finally done. The time and place thing is mainly for the later chapters as it may become complicated. Reminder, don't expect chapters to update very often. Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions. I have other stories for TLR I'm working on, so look forward to them.


End file.
